


The Flintstones: The Legend of Mt. Goldrock

by AlanPalgut



Category: The Flintstones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanPalgut/pseuds/AlanPalgut
Summary: Fred Flintstone finds a map at the quarry that takes him on a great adventure. Follows the events of I Yabba Dabba Do! and Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Fred Flintstone didn't have enough adventure in his life, and he certainly wasn't in any mood to slow down. He was still working for Mr. Slate and had recently retired as Grand Poobah of the Loyal Order of Water Buffaloes after serving for nearly fifteen years; but with Pebbles now married to Bamm-Bamm in Hollyrock and Barney Rubble in a condominium cave in downtown Bedrock™, Fred was suffering from greater boredom than ever. Even with his saber-toothed tiger now dead – a great relief to Fred since he no longer had to wake up all of Bedrock™ just to get back in the house – Fred was still unhappy. That all changed when Fred was about to leave work one Friday evening.  
As usual, Mr. Limestone, the foreman, yanked the bird's tail, signalling the end of the work day. "YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" cried Fred. "Time to get home to Wilma and Dino!"  
Before he could leave, however, Barney came up to him. "Gee, Fred," said Barney. "I thought we should move back near you guys."  
"I was thinking the same thing, Barney," said Fred. "Wilma and I are both rather sad without you around."  
Just before they left, Fred stumbled upon something and fell to the ground. He was not badly hurt – only that he felt a slight pain in his knee – and he picked up what he tripped over. "It's a treasure map!" exclaimed Barney before noticing some words in a language that he didn't understand. "What on earth does 'Petraurus' mean, Fred?"  
"I have never heard such a word, Barney," replied Fred, "but I certainly remember studying Latin in high school. It must translate to Goldrock or something."  
"This is it, Fred!" shouted Barney. "This is a literally golden opportunity!"  
"YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" cried Fred, and they were off.  
At home, Wilma was surprised. "Oh, Barney!" she said. "We miss you so much. How is your new condo?"  
"You know, Wilma," replied Barney, "things aren't doing so well. Betty's disappointed about being without you, but we don't have enough money at this point to move back."  
"You're always welcome here, Barney," said Fred, "and I don't care if I get cranky when you're around. Now who's up for bronto ribs tonight?"  
"I've got them in the oven already," said Wilma. "They'll be ready in about twenty-five minutes."  
Just then, Betty knocked on the door. Fred opened it for her.  
"Fred, have you seen Barney?" she asked.  
"Oh, of course, Betty," replied Fred. "He's always in good company around Fred Flintstone. Come and dine with us. We've got broiled brontosaurus ribs for you."  
"I'd like to, Fred," said Betty, "but I already have cœlacanth over at our place. Maybe some other time we can."  
"Oh, well," sighed Barney. "I'll catch you later, Fred."  
Fred waved goodbye to his former neighbours and prepared for dinner. Things were quiet without Pebbles, and even Dino, still rather energetic, had lost some of his prior livelihood. Over a little quiet Marlieri – Wilma and Betty preferred classical music where Fred and Barney enjoyed straight-up rock – he showed the map to Wilma.  
"You're going on a treasure hunt?" she asked. "Take great care, Fred."  
"Relax, Wilma," said Fred. "I'd love a great adventure for treasure. If you hadn't pestered us the last time Barney and I went treasure hunting, you wouldn't have been so furious."  
"Do you know when you're starting?" asked Wilma, completely oblivious to the search for the Treasure of Sierra Madrock that Fred had gone on.  
"First thing tomorrow," said Fred. "I'll meet him at the Shale Station near his house."  
Fred and Wilma took care of their dinner, then had a quiet night in, watching The Dinosaur that Came from Outer Space. This was one of Fred's favourite sci-fi films, and Wilma remembered seeing it on one of their first dates.  
Late that night, something happened while Fred was fast asleep that altered the course of his adventure forever…


	2. Bedrock™ Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of The Legend of Mt. Goldrock

Fred awoke the next morning to a loud scream from Wilma. "My necklace!" she cried. "It's gone!"

"Not again!" cried Fred. "You'll never guess what happened to it last time."

"It was probably stolen by a huge dinosaur," said Wilma nonchalantly.

"An iguanodon, to be precise," said Fred. "I'll get it back if it's the last thing I ever do for you!"

Fred darted into his car and rushed to the Shale station without a second thought. Barney was already waiting for him.

"Hey, Barney," said Fred. "We gotta find Wilma's necklace!"

"I don't know if it's related to your matter or not, Fred," said Barney, "but I saw a guy in black outside our house with my neighbour's sundial watch. He's probably a master jewel thief."

"Then we'll have to chase him," said Fred. "We have no time to waste! Let's go!"

It was not very long before they found the culprit, and just as they had expected, he was clad entirely in black and held a sundial wristwatch in his left hand and Wilma's necklace in his right. As unrelated as it may be to their adventure, they had to retrieve the stolen goods. They chased him all around Bedrock™ until their feet were sore; but Fred and Barney refused to forfeit the pursuit. Soon, they were literally chasing him on foot into a dark alley. Eventually, they trapped him in the nastiest part of Bedrock™.

"Unhand my wife's necklace, you fiend!" cried Fred. "I won't leave until you do!"

"Not over my dead body," said the thief. "You two might have me cornered, but I'm giving you nought."

"If that's how you want it," said Barney, "then that's how you'll get it! Let's go!"

The thief was much stronger than Fred and Barney expected, dealing painful blows to both of them as they fought back; but they fought long and hard to retrieve what was stolen. Thankfully, Bamm-Bamm, who was in Bedrock™ for a business trip, came up just as things were about to go downhill.

"I'll take care of this, Dad," he said. He walked up to the stranger and appeared to shake hands with him… until he raised his hand up and BAMM! The thug got the beating of his life until he was too weak to move a single muscle.

"Thanks a lot, Bamm-Bamm!" said Fred.

"Oh, don't worry about it," replied Bamm-Bamm. "I deal with these guys all the time."

"Do you have what the guy stole?" asked Barney.

"Oh, yes," said Bamm-Bamm, presenting the two items. The watch and the necklace were both completely undamaged.

"Let's get this back to Wilma!" Fred shouted. "She'll be so pleased to have it back."

Since they were closer to Barney's condo, they returned the watch to his neighbour, who gave them thirty silver clams for their reward; but they certainly didn't forget about the necklace. At home, Fred showed Wilma that he had brought back her necklace. "Oh, thank you, Fred!" she said happily.

"Oh, it's fine, Wilma," said Fred. "We went all over Bedrock™ just to find it, and it pays off if you don't quit."

"It's absolutely true, Fred," said Barney. "Unless you want to give up smoking, winners never quit and quitters never win."

"Well, back to our adventure," said Fred. "I wonder what's next."

The map showed a steam locomotive in the lower left corner. "I think our next stop," said Barney, "is on the Dino Express."

"YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" Fred shouted, and they were soon off.


	3. Adventure on the Dino Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train ride leads Fred and Barney to exciting adventures to save Mr. Slate.

Rail transit is far from extinct in Bedrock™. The 4'8½" gauge system travels from New Rock City to Hollyrock. Such great distances require fast express passenger trains, and although the locomotives are still steam powered, they are very fast machines. The Dino Express still runs transcontinental services, stopping in Bedrock™ to switch locomotives and crews.  
Fred and Barney arrived at the train station in disguise to prevent other people from noticing them. Fred had a fake beard and granny glasses and Barney was adorned in a "balding" wig and a false moustache. They could see an elderly man with glasses – Mr. Nathaniel J. Slate, who was the boss at the quarry where Fred and Barney worked – and he was arguing with his wife, who was going with him to Hollyrock, about Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm.  
"Oh, come on, Barb!" Mr. Slate said. "They've both worked at my quarry for years, and I don't see any reason why their children shouldn't work there."  
"It's all about who they know, Nate," said Barb. "Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm would just be two complete strangers to all but their fathers."  
"But Bamm-Bamm would be extremely valuable to me," said Mr. Slate, "and I'd certainly like him to work with his father. He's moved to Hollyrock with Pebbles, but I'd like them both to return to Bedrock™."  
"What's so fascinating about him?" asked Barb.  
"He has extraordinary strength," he said, "and it's nothing you could have believed without seeing it. The kid could lift his own high chair with one finger!"  
That was as far as they got before the train pulled into the station. "The Dino Express is now arriving for the west- and southbound departures for Texarock and Hollyrock," the porter announced. "North- and eastbound trains for Lithodelphia and New Rock City will arrive in fifteen minutes!"  
Fred and Barney got their tickets and went to the rear of the train, as their intended destination was first to Texarock, then to Hollyrock, the closest known stop to Mt. Goldrock. They went to the snack car for some bronto burgers and a couple of Cactus Coolers.  
"I have the suspicion of something horrible coming up," whispered Fred nervously as he sat down. "There's another thug right there."  
"He certainly looks suspicious," said Barney as he opened his Cactus Cooler, "but I don't know what he's up to right now. We'll know what he's up to before we leave."  
As soon as they reached the first stop, Boulder City, they found out. One man came up to them and asked them for help. "I hear you're off to Mt. Goldrock," he said. "I have some advice for your quest."  
"How do you know about all this?" asked Fred.  
"My name is Rupert Hexenstein," said the man, "and I learned this through a phone call from one Betty Rubble. I want you to consult my mother about the matter in the baggage car."  
"We'll do it," said Barney, "but not right now."  
"Just give us fifteen minutes and we'll talk to her," said Fred.  
As soon as Fred and Barney had finished their lunches, they went to the baggage car, where a woman who resembled an elderly witch sat with a Ouija board. "Come here, Flintstone," she said. "I have heard much of you and your friend."  
She presented her business card to him, and it read "MADAME MARTHA HEXENSTEIN, PURVEYOR OF PREDICTIONS, TELLER OF FORTUNES."  
"Mme. Hexenstein," said Barney, "tell us what you know of this matter."  
"Very well, Rubble," said she. "Two men from Bedrock™ I have seen/Who now are seated on this train/And ere I see them both again/I give them what has not yet been! Close your eyes and place your fingers on the planchette."  
"This gives me the creeps," said Fred, "but if we must, then we must."  
With one finger on each corner of the planchette, they moved it on the Ouija board. "Mary… Union… Robert… David… Edward… Robert…" they whispered.  
Barney nearly fainted in horror at what the three of them had spelt. With his eyes still closed, he asked, "Who will be the unfortunate victim?"  
Again, they moved the planchette around. This time, they all whispered, "Sara… Lewis… Adam… Thomas… Edward…"  
"Oh no!" cried Fred. "We need to save Mr. Slate before he gets killed! Will the person kill him?"  
The planchette moved slowly to "Yes," scaring both Fred and Barney. "Thank you for your help, Mme. Hexenstein!" cried Fred.  
"We shall meet again, Flintstone!" she cried.  
They rushed to the next car, the Pullstone carriage, where the Slates sat. Fred and Barney sat down across from them. "How can we help you strangers?" asked Barb.  
"We have some important news for you," said Fred, "but first we'd like to prove that we are not in fact strangers." At this point, he removed his beard and glasses.  
"We both work for you," said Barney, removing his wig and moustache.  
"Flintstone! Rubble!" cried Mr. Slate. "You actually fooled me with those disguises!"  
"We are on a treasure hunt," said Fred, "but you are somehow intertwined with it. Somebody wants to kill you."  
"Oh no!" Mr. Slate exclaimed as his wife fainted. "Find the scoundrel right away before he comes after me!"  
"You got it, Mr. Slate!" Fred cried. They wasted no time in searching for the potential killer.  
They found him on the run, and where he had been before lay Rupert with both legs and his left arm slit. "I've never studied medicine," said Barney nervously, more from fearing that Rupert wouldn't live than the sight of blood around him, "but I'll check his pulse."  
"Find a doctor if you can, Barney," said Fred. "I'll chase the killer."  
Fred and his quarry were running all over the train, soon to be joined amid a plethora of doors by cancan dancers, a brown Great Dane, a grizzly bear wearing a hat and tie, a park ranger, a guy in a spaceship, eleven different race cars, various dinosaurs… Anyway, Fred ultimately caught his prey in the Pullstone Carriage, and he smacked the guy's head as they reached Mr. Slate. "Here is the man who would have been your potential killer," he exclaimed triumphantly. "Your life has been saved."  
"Thank you, Flintstone!" said Mr. Slate. "I'm pleased with your efforts, and I'll give both of you an exceptional raise! You're both getting 950 clams a week instead of 650."  
Fred went back to Barney. "Great job, Fred!" said Barney, looking not the slightest nauseated despite all the blood that was around him. "I'm feeling a slight pulse, but I can't find any doctors on the train – and I've even asked the Conductor and two porters."  
"At least you did what you could," said Fred.  
"What on earth has happened?" asked Rupert faintly. "Who cut my body?"  
"This man did it!" Fred replied, holding up the seemingly lifeless mugger. "I also saved my boss from his evil clutches."  
"Excellent!" Barney said. "We're almost to Texarock, Fred!"  
"Where were you headed, Rupert?" Fred asked.  
"I wanted to stop in Hollyrock," he said sadly, "but I don't know if I'll make it that far. I hope I live to see you again, Flintstone."  
"We hope so, too," said Barney as he was handed a handsome reward of 200 clams. "I don't know if this is what we deserve, Fred, but you've saved two people on this train from potential disaster."  
"YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" cried Fred.


	4. Blunder in Texarock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred's adventure takes him to Texarock, where things get quite dangerous.

"But this passenger is bound for Hollyrock," said the conductor. "You can't take him off now."  
"Alright," said Barney. "Just find a doctor for him when he gets there."  
"We wish him a rapid recovery," said Fred, "and the best of luck." At last Fred and Barney, who had been stuck on the train for what was only four hours, although their adventure had made it seem longer, finally got to Texarock, where a rest with Avery Hardrock – Fred's uncle, whom he called Uncle Tex – and a refreshing meal would do them good.  
"Howdy, lads!" said an elderly man driving by. "Need a lift?"  
"Uncle Tex!" cried Fred. "Great to see you!"  
After a short uncle-nephew embrace, Fred and Barney got in Tex's car and headed to Hardrock Hacienda, his ranch near the Gulf of Mexirock. "What's on the menu tonight, Tex?" asked Barney.  
"Got a surprise for both of you," he said. "Betcha can hardly wait for it."  
Fred and Barney soon found out that Wilma and Betty were both already there. "How did you get here?" asked Barney.  
"We drove all the way to Texarock while you were on the train," said Wilma.  
"As soon as you left," said Betty, "I received a phone call from a man named Rupert Hexenstein. He told us where you were headed and I informed Wilma about it. We came early just to surprise you."  
"Well, at least we can be reunited again," said Fred happily.  
Soon they heard a barking dinosaur in the distance. "You didn't tell us you brought Dino," said Barney.  
"That wasn't the surprise I was talking about," said Uncle Tex. "Johnny Southrock is in town."  
"You mean the Johnny Southrock?" asked Fred.  
"Yes siree," said Uncle Tex. "That's the one, and his band is at Phil Headstone's Buckin' Broncosaurus."  
"I absolutely love his music," cried Barney. "We need to meet him in person."  
Everybody was just about ready to go when a dagger flew out of nowhere. "Everybody duck!" Wilma screeched.  
They all did so, but the dagger snatched Uncle Tex's hat and pinned it to the wall. "Nasty fiends," he muttered as he grabbed his hat. "They all wanna snatch my herd."  
"I beg to differ," said Barney. "Fred is on a treasure hunt, and we've had one adventure after another today."  
Betty seized the dagger and looked carefully at it. Although she held it by the hilt, she looked at the blade and saw a message etched on it. "'Another event shall change the course of your quest,'" she read. "Do you know who threw this, Fred?"  
"Not to my knowledge," said Fred, "but I bet it's another peril."  
At the Buckin' Broncosaurus, Fred and company met the legendary Johnny Southrock, leader of the blues sextet known as the Johnny Southrock Combo. "My friend and I need your help, Johnny," Barney said. "We want to avoid being noticed."  
"I have the perfect plan for you," said the bandleader. "If you can play with us, I'd be more than glad to help you out."  
"We have the suspicion," whispered Wilma, "that somebody is coming after Fred. My friend Betty and I would like to play, too."  
"No issue, madam," said Johnny cautiously. "Meet us in the dressing rooms after dinner."  
The plan worked brilliantly. Fred was actually quite talented at keyboard instruments, and Barney played an excellent flute in his high school orchestra. As for their wives, Wilma wasn't a great singer, but she certainly played the cocalophone in her middle and high school years; and Betty proved a superb guitarist, though more on the acoustic side.  
The manager of the Buckin' Broncosaurus, Phil Headstone, agreed to this, and the poster on the front of the place read:  
"JOHNNY SOUTHROCK COMBO  
JOHNNY SOUTHROCK, piano  
RAY LITHOCEROS, guitar and banjo  
CHRISTINE ROCKMAN, trumpet and clarinet  
THELMA PETROFORSS, alto and tenor saxophones  
MARTIN STONEHENGE, bass  
RUDOLPH IRONSTONE, drums  
TONIGHT ONLY! JOHNNY HAS SPECIAL GUESTS FROM HIS NATIVE BEDROCK™:  
FRED FLINTSTONE, organ  
BARNEY RUBBLE, flute and trombone  
WILMA SLAGHOOPLE, cocalophone  
ELIZABETH McBRICKER, acoustic guitar"  
"So now I know what they're doing," said Tex.  
As soon as the five of them had finished their meals, all but Tex went to the dressing room to get ready. Fred and Barney came out in what could pass for Stone Age versions of the suits worn by the Beatles in 1964, while Wilma and Betty just wore white blouses and black skirts.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," cried Phil as he opened the curtain, "the Johnny Southrock Combo!"  
Applause burst out from every corner of the room, but at the bar stood another thug, drinking a beer with the foam all over. Although none of them knew it, this man had thrown the same dagger at Hardrock Hacienda. His plan, if he could get to it, was to kill Fred and tell his boss – Sir Richard Pitchblende, who had also hired the thugs in Bedrock™ and on the Dino Express – about the treasure; but he couldn't tell whether the organist was Fred or, as with Agent Rock Slag many years earlier, a doppelgänger. As the music – almost all of it instrumental – droned on through the night, he waited for his opportunity to strike. It wasn't until 10:30 that he got what he wanted. Fred sang:  
"There's a town I know where the hipsters go called Bedrock™/Twitch! Twitch!/When you get an itch to do the Twitch in Bedrock™/Twitch! Twitch!/'Cause the twitch is fine, have yourself a time in Bedrock™/Twitch! Twitch!"  
The thug came up with another dagger in his hand. Carefully watching where Fred sat, he saw an open clearing with nothing obstructing him and, as Fred stood up, threw it at him. Had Fred still been seated, he would not have noticed it; but when he saw the sharp weapon headed for his body – and in particular his chest – he made a bold and very dangerous move. As the dagger spun towards him, he jumped up and grabbed it by the blade; but when he set it down on the organ, Wilma, Barney and Betty saw that his palm was completely unharmed.  
"Stop that man!" he cried, pointing at the thug. Johnny saw this, too, and although he did not make a prompt action, he dialed the police as soon as he left the stage.  
When the police arrived on the scene, Uncle Tex told the two policemen what had happened. "My nephew has seen people like these all over the place," Tex said. "I have no clue what they're up to."  
"How did he grab the blade and remain uninjured?" asked one policeman.  
"That's a good question," said Tex, "but I don't know. I do remember when he was on his high-school baseball team, where he played shortstop."  
"I suppose," said the other policeman as he took the thug into the car, "that it takes a knife thrower to recognize a knife catcher."  
"Let's hope no other trouble comes your way," said Barney. "I just wonder if the cowasaurus herd is doing alright."  
"Oh, relax, Barney," said Fred. "I got Dino to watch them until we got back."  
"Let's get back to the Hacienda, pals," said Tex. "I'm totally bushed."  
"So are we," yawned Betty. "I need some shuteye."  
"Don't we all!" Wilma sighed as they packed into the car. It was almost 11:30 when they returned. The whole herd was still there, fast asleep; but Dino was still wide awake, searching for potential scoundrels.  
"Thank you for helping us out, Fred!" Uncle Tex said. "Dino should get some shuteye, too."  
As usual, Fred delivered his famous catchphrase as he stepped into the hacienda: "YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!"


	5. Big Trouble at Little Stone Mound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Mt. Goldrock, Fred and Co. must rescue Betty when she gets kidnapped.

Fred awoke at 8:00 to the sound of sizzling meat in the kitchen, where Uncle Tex was cooking cowasaurus steaks and dodo eggs. Wilma usually made Fred's breakfast for him, whether it happened to be two dodo eggs over easy or a bowl of Post Pebbles cereal that Barney always kept stealing; but today, Tex prepared a surprise for his nephew.  
"Oh, Uncle Tex, you didn't have to!" said Fred.  
"Who else do I have, Fred?" Tex asked. "If you guys weren't here, it'd be just the cowasaurus herd and me." He wished not to make Fred cry by mentioning Edna, Fred's mother and Tex's sister, who was killed in a car crash when Fred was fifteen; and he could never forget when his own wife, Helen, drowned in the Rio Petrificado despite the efforts of their son, Hermanaric, to save her when their canoe had overturned.  
"You have a good point, Tex," said Barney as he came down. "My parents moved to Las Piedras when they retired, but when I cry about them, I know that they're still with me in my mind and heart."  
Tex woke Wilma and Betty by clanging his triangle. "Morning already?" asked Betty.  
"Beats waking up to Fred pounding on the door at 10:30 at night," groaned Wilma. "He never got a minute's rest with our saber-toothed tiger around."  
After breakfast was over, Fred and company waved goodbye to Uncle Tex and set off on the next leg of their adventure. They were almost to Rock Vegas when Dino saw some suspicious people behind them. Hoping to escape pursuit, they went to Stonewood Bar and Grill for some lunch.  
"I feel like something nasty is about to happen," said Wilma nervously, but nothing suspicious happened until after they had finished. Fred was paying for their meals when he heard a scream. When he turned around, he saw two men carrying Betty with Wilma and Barney both in pursuit.  
"I can't believe that those fiends have run off with Betty," Barney said. "If they knew any better, they'd kidnap you, Fred."  
"She knows something that we don't," said Fred. "I can feel it."  
"I'll follow that car," said Wilma. "I have plenty of money for a taxi."  
"And we'll cut to the chase!" cried Fred. "Come on, Barney! We gotta get Betty back before it's too late!"  
"Taxi!" cried Wilma as a cab pulled up. She jumped in and shouted "Follow that car!"  
"Which one, madame?" the driver queried.  
"There's a black Brontosaurus," said Wilma, "licence plate WHJB60. It's driven off with my best friend!"  
"You've got it!" cried the driver, and away they went! In his rear-view mirror, he saw Fred and Barney. "Are those men following us for a reason?" he asked.  
"Yes," replied Wilma, "but don't expect them to chase us. They're both on our side."  
"One of them looks just like my brother," said the driver. "You know, the one with blond hair."  
"Dusty?" questioned Wilma. "Is that you?"  
"Oh, yes," said the driver, "and you must be Wilma."  
Behind them Dino barked loudly, hoping to attract Wilma's attention. The black limousine was escaping, and it seemed as though all would be lost.  
"The Brontosaurus is getting away!" shouted Barney. "Faster, Fred!"  
"Are you bonkers, Barney?!" cried Fred. "I might kill all five of us – and that includes Dino!"  
"I'm absolutely serious, Fred," replied Barney. "We should explain what to do to the driver of the cab."  
Fred pulled up next to the cab at the traffic light that had just turned red. It was at this point that yes, the cab's driver was indeed Barney's younger brother, Dusty Rubble.  
"He's quite far ahead, Barney," said Dusty. "What should I do?"  
"Just keep following him," said Barney. "We'll meet up with you later."  
Fred saw a Radiosaurus Center and came up with a plan. "We'll get something to better communicate with Wilma and Dusty," he said, "and then we'll find out what they're up to."  
Fred and Barney went in and got some walkie-talkies before taking off. By this time, both Dusty and the Brontosaurus were very far ahead, but they knew that quitting would get them no farther, so they still "followed that car."  
Fred and Barney met up with Dusty and Wilma at a hotel in the Rock Vegas suburb of Little Stone Mound. "We've found the hideout, guys," said Dusty, "but they've got two massive guards who won't let us in. What will we do now?"  
"Just find out what the password is if there is one," said Fred, "and we'll contact you through the walky-talky."  
"We need to find a way to get in," said Barney, "and simultaneously stay out without being noticed. The problem is how we'll do it."  
"If only we had some kind of costume store around here," said Fred. Then he noticed across the street exactly what he expected: Pterodactyl Tailor and Costumes, a famous nationwide chain of costume stores.  
"Alright," said Dusty. "It's disguise time."  
Fred and Barney went across the street to Pterodactyl Tailor and got some costumes for all four of them. Dusty was disguised as a mobster and Wilma as his moll; but when Dino saw them, he made a weird squawking noise, signifying confusion.  
"Who are you two supposed to be?" asked Dusty when he saw Fred and Barney in disguise, more about Dino's confusion than his own query. Fred was dressed as some kind of mad scientist and Barney as a sophisticated gentleman in a tuxedo.  
"Dr. Henry Lithippos, mobster scientist," replied Fred.  
"Lord Albert Steinheist, underground drug smuggler and millionaire," added Barney.  
"Oh, don't worry about it," said Wilma. "Let's go in, Rocky Stoneman."  
"You got it, Frau Wolfenstein," said Dusty.  
Wilma and Dusty went up to the two bodyguards. "What's the password?" one of them asked.  
"The boss sent me," said Dusty nervously.  
"We allow both of you entry," said the other bodyguard.  
Wilma and Dusty went down to the basement, and they both appeared terrified. Betty was tied to a chair and a poorly tied handkerchief covered her mouth.  
Dusty turned on the walkie-talkie. "Stoneman to Dr. Lithippos and Lord Steinheist," he said. "We have found the victim."  
"Good job, Stoneman," said Fred, carefully avoiding to use any names that would blow their covers. "What is Frau Wolfenstein up to?"  
"She is releasing the victim from her prison," said Dusty. "We must get her out safely."  
"Lord Steinheist to Stoneman," said Barney. "I feel like we're being watched."  
"We'll get the victim out if it's the last thing we do," replied Dusty. "She is now free, so we're heading out."  
The three of them ran out quickly, but when they got outside, the bodyguards came after them. Betty recognised them as the men who kidnapped her.  
"Hold it!" cried Dusty, pulling a prop machine gun out of his trench coat and aiming it at each thug alternately. "I don't care if the bullets are real or fake, but I'm not afraid to fire!"  
The two thugs ran off, completely ignoring that Fred and Barney were watching them. "Police!" cried Fred as the thugs turned around the corner.  
A policeman with a custody helmet came up to Fred and Barney. "You'd best not be fooling me with those disguises," he sneered.  
"We most certainly are not," said Fred. "You might not have seen them, but two thugs ran off into the distance."  
"How do you know about those two?" added the policeman.  
"They kidnapped my wife and tied her up," replied Barney. "They just headed past the theatre."  
"I'll get them," said the policeman. He caught them less than five minutes later, thanking Fred and Barney as they drove away.  
As they were about to leave, Wilma paid Dusty twenty clams for cab fare and another thirty for saving Betty. With all five of them reunited, they could get back to their adventure.  
"Thank goodness I'm safe with you guys!" sighed Betty. "What's next, Fred?"  
"Las Piedras or bust!" cried Fred. The car was silent for most of the remainder of the trip, and it was not until they reached Las Piedras that they finally broke the silence.  
"Here we are," said Fred. "Las Piedras at last!"  
"We're almost there, sighed Barney. "Just a good rest and we'll be at Mt. Goldrock."  
"YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" exclaimed Fred.


	6. Revenge in Hollyrock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the final leg of his journey, Fred rescues Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm when they get kidnapped, and he sends Dr. Sinister down there after he becomes a delicious meal to his monstrous pets.

After having dinner with Fred's father, Ed, and Barney's parents, Bob and Flo Rubble, Fred and Barney wanted to see their grandchildren, Chip and Roxy, but Pebbles was unavailable for reasons that she would not explain. The four of them were thus persuaded to stay in a motel just outside Hollyrock.  
"Why on earth would Pebbles not tell us what she's up to?" asked Wilma.  
"She's probably planning a surprise for us," yawned Betty.  
"A surprise?" asked Barney. "What could it be?"  
"We'll find out," said Fred, "but I won't give any hints because that would ruin it."  
The next morning, they found out that she had returned with Bamm-Bamm and, much to Fred's disgust, Pearl Slaghoople, who had come from Bedrock™ to see her great-grandchildren. Fred and Barney were just about to set off on their way to Mt. Goldrock when a rock flew into the house and injured Wilma's foot.  
Pebbles picked up the rock and saw the letter "S" chiseled on it. "It's something foul," she said, "but what could it be?"  
"It's the work of Dr. Sinister," said Fred. "We gotta stop him!"  
Fred and Barney ran off to expect some danger, but they found none until they turned their backs. Two thugs kidnapped Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, almost certain that they knew something about the treasure.  
"I'll deal with Chip and Roxy," said Mrs. Slaghoople, who was in no mood to chase after the two thugs. "It's not something to do at my age."  
"It doesn't matter, Madam," said Betty nervously. "We'll get our children back before you know it!"  
"Enlèvement! Enlèvement!" Wilma shouted. Thankfully, they ran into Mr. Slate, who had taken French lessons in school, watching them race by.  
"Whose kidnapping are you talking about?" he asked. "With such action as this, Flintstone, you'll never have a dull moment in your life."  
"Two fiends ran off with our children," explained Fred, showing him the map, "and yes, I haven't had a dull moment since I found this map at the quarry."  
They found an eerie Petro-Gothic castle in Hollyrock, and despite the cinematic industry around it, this castle was no prop. "That's Dr. Sinister's castle!" cried Barney. "They must be trapped inside!"  
"The trouble is that we can't get in," said Fred. "Dr. Sinister's doors to the castle are unusually voice-activated, and they will only open if he says anything."  
Just then, from the highest and northernmost turret, Dr. Sinister looked out. "You fools!" he shouted, causing the front door to open.  
"Run for it!" thundered Wilma, and they all rushed in. Barney found a torch and, presumably against the will of the castle's owner, grabbed it.  
"This place scares the hell out of me," said Betty nervously.  
"Oh, boy," said Barney as he looked around at the creepy stuff in the castle. "Count Rockula would love this place."  
"I wish we knew how to get through this place," said Fred, who quickly realised what he had said.  
Suddenly a green alien popped up out of nowhere. "You wished, Masters?" asked he.  
"Not that we sought your assistance, Gazoo," said Barney, "but we really must save Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm before it's too late!"  
The Zetoxian placed a tracking device in Fred's hand. "This will aid you in your journey," said the Great Gazoo, "but it will only work for a short time."  
Up the stairs the five of them went. Finally, they reached Dr. Sinister's lair, where two cells stood. In the left cell were Rupert and Madame Hexenstein, and Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were in the right. Fred wanted to snatch the keys on the table, but before he could…  
"Not so fast, Flintstone!" cried Dr. Sinister. "You've foiled me twice before, but this time I will reign supreme."  
"We'll see about that," said Wilma. "I don't care if you feed Fred or Barney to the piranhas."  
"I have creatures much, much worse than that," said Dr. Sinister, escorting them to a pool of drab green monsters with sharp, pointed fangs and long tongues. "These are anthropophagosauruses, and they can strip a basketball player down to the bone in ten seconds." The four of them were then taken to another prison cell where Dr. Sinister locked them. Now after all his effort to get the treasure, Fred felt as though he had lost all hope… but he hadn't.  
"I wonder where Gazoo is," sighed Barney sadly.  
"I'm right here," said Gazoo outside the bars. "How may I help you?"  
"We really need those keys," said Fred. "What do you have, Gazoo?"  
"Open your hands and close your eyes, and I will certainly help you guys," said Gazoo, placing a ring in Fred's hand. "It's a magnetic ring, capable of deflecting a compass needle, yet precise enough not to attract the iron bars that hold you."  
"Thanks, Gazoo!" cried Fred as he put the ring on and Gazoo disappeared. No sooner had it slipped on his hand than the keys began shaking. Fred lifted one of the keys, and it fit exactly in the hole, turning his hand to unlock the door. He then used the ring, still in his prison but with the door unlocked, to move the keys toward the cell where Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were.  
"We're free!" shouted Pebbles. Fred, leading the others out of his cell, tried moving the keys to the chamber with Rupert and Madame Hexenstein, but Bamm-Bamm had beaten him to it, bending the bars in the cell with his Herculean strength.  
The only way to cross the anthropophagosaurus pool was a small bridge that Dr. Sinister could rotate with two small buttons on each side. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm had just crossed the bridge when Dr. Sinister began chasing their fathers. Wilma and Betty also crossed the bridge with Madame Hexenstein when they came up with a plan.  
"I know exactly what we should do," said Wilma. "We need Fred and Barney safely on the bridge, and then we'll push the button."  
Fred escaped and got on the bridge safely, followed by a much exhausted Barney. Dr. Sinister soon got too busy chasing Rupert when he realised where Fred and Barney had gone. He approached the bridge.  
"Now!" yelled Fred and Barney collectively, and Betty pressed the button to rotate the bridge. Dr. Sinister soon found himself separated from his prey and challenged Betty to a game of spin the bridge. On Dr. Sinister's end, the button quickly malfunctioned, so he tried running onto the bridge himself. Unfortunately, it was too late for him, and he landed in the anthropophagosaurus pool, where the hideous fiends devoured him until only his glasses remained.  
"Enjoy your dinner," smirked Fred. "You deserve it."  
By now, Betty's fingers were getting quite sore, so she stopped the bridge perfectly as it had been before the commotion. Rupert held the torch that Barney had carried and luckily placed in a holder before being locked up.  
"May the light shine always on you, Flintstone," said he, "for once again, your courageous actions have overcome many perils."  
Barney led the other seven people down the stairs, again holding the torch as he had done before. When they reached the bottom, Barney unknowingly lit one of the curtains on fire. None of them knew it, however, because they were glad that they had defeated Dr. Sinister for good.  
As they all marched triumphantly away from the castle that soon was to be no more, Fred exclaimed "YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!"


	7. Mt. Goldrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short, and I should have introduced the antagonist sooner, but it's the treasure that highlights the climax, not the fight with Sir Richard Pitchblende.

"How were Chip and Roxy, Grandma?" asked Pebbles.

"Absolutely perfect," said Mrs. Slaghoople. "Dino even helped me with the chores while you were, uh, out."

"Well, we're on the last leg of our journey," said Fred. "We probably won't see you again until we return to Bedrock™."

At long last, they reached Mt. Goldrock, a mountain more than three thousand feet above sea level. They were just about to go in when a tall man appeared. He was Sir Richard Pitchblende, and he challenged Fred to a duel.

"I accept," said Fred, and the two fought long and hard with their sabres until Fred knocked Pitchblende's own sabre down into the abyss.

"I may be without a weapon, Flintstone," said Pitchblende, "but I shall triumph over you."

"Not for long," said Fred, completely unaware that his own sabre was in fact coated with a thin film of curare. As his foe came forward with his fists balled up, Fred made an extremely small slit in his arm. Pitchblende felt some pain in his body for a split second, then nothing at all. Fred had slain him, and down with his adversary's sabre went Fred's own.

"Who is that hideous man?" asked Wilma.

"That," said Barney, "is the just recently deceased Sir Richard Pitchblende. Fred has killed him, and he may spend what remains of his life in prison for manslaughter."

"Not necessarily, Rubble," said Madame Hexenstein behind him. "He has been in charge of organised crime in Bedrock™ for years."

"Organised crime?!" gasped Betty. "You mean gangsters?"

"Exactly," said Rupert. "Thanks to his defeat by you, Flintstone, you have begun disorganising his organisation. Alas, the treasure that awaits you shall not reveal itself."

"Then let's go!" sad Fred, grabbing two torches to light his path.

"Open sesame!" cried Barney, and the six of them entered. Inside the mountain's cavernous interior, Fred saw jewels and precious metals gleaming from every corner.

"What luxurious beauties!" said Wilma and Betty simultaneously.

Finally, they reached the central antechamber, where on a gold-plated pedestal was etched this message: "WHOSO POSSESSETH THE MAP OF MT. GOLDROCK NOW POSSESSETH THE FIFTY MILLION CLAMS THAT MAKE UP THIS TREASURE! Sincerely yours, BILL and JOE."

"Who are Bill and Joe?" asked Wilma.

"Beats me," said Fred, "but I'm more interested in taking my newly found wealth back to Bedrock™ than answering a trivial question like _that_."

"YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" the four of them shouted as they loaded up the precious items into the car.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to The Flintstones: The Legend of Mt. Goldrock

The news of Fred's efforts spread faster than he could say "YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" Upon his return to Bedrock™, he had so many questions to answer to the reporters. "You have obtained a glorious amount of wealth, sir," one reporter from the BBC said. "What are your plans to do with it?"  
"I want to give twenty million clams, or 40%, to my lifelong friend and former neighbour, Barney Rubble," said Fred. "Throughout my adventure, he agreed to assist me, but I cannot and will not forget something that he had done on the Dino Express."  
"What did he do?" a female reporter asked.  
"Fred and I found a man whose body was very badly cut," explained Barney, "and the man who had done the dirty deed had just escaped. I made a very wise decision, despite my lack of medical experience, to check his pulse, and the victim was indeed still alive."  
Reporters from all over gasped.  
"I am mainly giving this share of money," continued Fred, "to my friend because he does not have sufficient funds to move back. Of course, the government will get its fair share from both of us, but I am very pleased with my immense wealth."  
The Daily Slate had a headline that read, in large letters, "CITIZEN OF BEDROCK™ FINDS HIDDEN TREASURE!" The Bedrock™ Gazette read "NEW WEALTH PEAKS IN BEDROCK™!" while the Daily Granite had the article "YABBA-DABBA-DOO™! PITCHBLENDE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE."  
In the Daily Slate, Fred looked at his article. "'Could this be the first millionaire in Bedrock™?'" he read. "'Probably not, but it is among an unprecedented peak in history.'"  
Fred was soon interrupted by a marching band outside his door, playing a familiar song that he knew from anywhere. "YABBA-DABBA-DOO™!" he cried as the whole town sang:  
"Flintstones, meet the Flintstones  
They're the modern Stone Age Family  
From the town of Bedrock™  
They're a place right out of history

Let's ride with the family down the street  
Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet  
When you're with the Flintstones  
Have a Yabba-dabba-doo™ time  
A dabba-doo time  
We'll have a gay old time!"


End file.
